Another Shot in the Wall
Another Shot in the Wall is the fourteenth fanmade case of Agunachopace. Is also the fourth case of the Oldest Island district in the fictional city of Little Hollow.' Case Background While the player and the official Anton Gattas patrol around Oldest Island, we hear a strike from afar, making Anton handled quickly towards the place whence came the shot. So we arrived at Dora's Deli, where we found the body of a B-movie actress, Sonia Kripples. She has a rifle shot in the eye and all the ground is stained with blood. The official Gattas quickly tells us to investigate crime. So again we spoke to Jacob Oldman who happened to be an old friend of the victim and her first love. We chatted with Sonia's husband, Ashton, who was going through a difficult time in their marriage and we spoke to the owner of the motel where the victim was staying and the restaurant where she was killed, Freddy Duck. Also questioned and arrested a novelist obsessed with the victim, Aaliyah Peters, who was also a waitress at Dora's Deli. And finally hold a talk with a columnist for a major gossip magazine, Anabella Minston, that was looking for stories of the victim. The killer is her husband, Ashton Kripples. When we going to arrest the murderer, we are surprised by Freddy threatens us with a butcher knife, and moments after Aaliyah arrives with a pipe threatening too, even though she was arrested. At that time Jacob Oldman arrives and warns us that Ashton Kripples is trying to escape from Oldest Island, but was successfully stopped by Anton Gattas. At the time of the confession, Ashton admits that he murdered his own wife and ratted Freddy and Aaliyah as accomplices. He excused himself by saying that Sonia had gotten a part in a film of a famous director and he felt envy. Aaliyah stated that she sought an original and fresh finish for her novel based on Sonia Kripples, and decided that she would help Ashton to get away with it. Freddy just acceded to help because he was promised 40% of the belongings of the victim. The Judge Fayolle dictated 40 years in prison without parole for Ashton and 15 years with and parole after five years to Freddy and Aaliyah. Victim *Sonia Kripples (Head shot by rifle) Murder Weapon *'Rifle' Killer *Ashton Kripples Suspects Suspect Profile * The suspect wears Eau Delà. * The suspect is a smoker. * The suspect has black hair. * The suspect has a ketchup stain. * The suspect is male. Suspect Profile * The suspect wears Eau Delà. * The suspect has a ketchup stain. Suspect Profile * The suspect wears Eau Delà. * The suspect has black hair. * The suspect has a ketchup stain. * The suspect is male. Suspect Profile * The suspect wears Eau Delà. * The suspect is a smoker. * The suspect has black hair. Suspect Profile * The suspect is a smoker. * The suspect has black hair. * The suspect has a ketchup stain. * The suspect is male. Killer´s Profile * The killer wears Eau Delà. * The killer is a smoker. * The killer has black hair. * The killer has a ketchup stain. * The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= * Investigate Dora’s Deli (Clues: Victim’s Body, Broken Weapon, Locked Phone) ** Autopsy Victim’s Body (18:00:00, KP: The killer wears Eau Delà, Clues: Bullet) *** '''''Examine Bullet (Clues: Ash) *** Analyze Ash (6:00:00, KP: The killer is a smoker) ** Repair Broken Weapon (Clues: Rifle) *** Examine Rifle (Clues: Signature of the Owner) *** Compare Signature of the Owner (Clues: Stolen Jacob Oldman’s Rifle) *** Confront Jacob about having a rifle being a preacher ** Unlock Victim’s Phone (Clues: Sonia Kripples’ Phone) *** Compare the face of the man in the wallpaper (Clues: Ashton Kripples’s Face) *** Talk with the husband of the victim * Interrogate the owner of the local, Freddy Duck ** Investigate Kripples’ Motel Room (Clues: Broken Glass, Forced Lock, Stolen Discs) * Go the Chapter 2 (2 Stars) |-| Chapter 2= * Investigate Bed of Motel Room (Clues: Keys, Broken Golden Pieces) ** Examine Keys (Clues: Aaliyah Peters’s Keys) *** Arrest Aaliyah Peters for stealing *** Interrogate the hidden columnist, Anabella Minston (Clues: Faded Photo) *** See the Faded Photo (Clues: Jacob and Sonia’s Choir Photo) *** Interrogate Jacob about his relationship with the victim ** Repair Broken Golden Pieces (Clues: B-Movies Actor’s Trophy of Ashton) *** Ask Ashton about his Broken Trophy * Investigate Saint Francis Church (Clues: Threatening Note) ** Examine Threatening Note (Clues: Hairs) *** Analyze Hairs (8:00:00, KP: The killer has black hair) * Go the Chapter 3 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 3= * Investigate Tables (Clues: Archivist, Broken Notes) ** Examine Archivist (Clues: Debts Reports) *** Interrogate Freddy about his debts *** Talk with Aaliyah about his boss’ situation ** Repair Broken Notes (Clues: Sonia’s Fakes Gossips) *** Confront the columnist about making fakes gossips * Investigate Church Benches (Clues: Metal Pieces, Victim’s Bracelet) ** Repair Metal Pieces (Clues: Condiments Machine) *** Analyze Condiments Machine (10:00:00, KP: The killer has a ketchup stain) ** Examine Victim’s Bracelet (Clues: Blood Sample) *** Analyze Blood Sample (5:00:00, KP: The killer is male) * Arrest the killer * Go to Additional Investigation (2 Stars) 29 |-| Additional Investigation= * Talk by camcorder with Freddy ** Investigate Dora’s Deli (Clues: Old Box) *** Examine Old Box (Clues: Ripped Photo) *** Repair Ripped Photo (Clues: Dora and Freddy Duck’s Photo) *** Send the Photo to Freddy (Reward: Chef Clothing) * Talk by camcorder with Aaliyah ** Investigate Kripples’ Motel Room (Clues: Faded Book) *** Examine Faded Book (Clues: ``Sonia Kripples’ Life´´ by Aaliyah Peters) *** Send the Book to Aaliyah (Reward: 20,000 coins) * Investigate Next Case (No Stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Little Hollow Cases